


What Was and What Could've Been

by aliya



Category: Juno (2007)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliya/pseuds/aliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juno dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was and What Could've Been

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis's Porn Battle V: The Fifth Dimension (prompt: dreams).

They barely speak after the sex, but one night, about two months later, she dreams of him.

The way his hair smelled, sweet and salty, as he told her he wanted her.  
The way his fingers fumbled as he unclasped her bra and took down the straps.  
The way his teeth dug into her shoulder as he started to move with her.  
The way he held on, tight, like she would fall and break if he let go for even a second.  
The way he kissed her, so soft and sweet, while they moved together slowly.

And when she wakes up, she knows there's something different, something... wrong. Her breasts are sore and there's an ache between her legs that won't go away. And all she wants to do is call him to see if he wants to hang out, if he wants to touch and hold and kiss and bite and overwhelm her with that amazing sweet salty sour tanginess that could only be him.

But then she sees the calendar and realizes she's sick to her stomach and what time of the month it is, and she finds herself spending the day running back and forth to the convenience store instead.


End file.
